bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Minnie "MN-13" (Synth)
Name: Minnie (MN-13) Race: Synth Occupation: Ex-Courser. Freelance worker/trader. Friend of Jangle Eye Color: Hazel (Brown inside, Grey outside. green and golden flecks) Mental Age: 25 Years since construction: 5 Celebrated "Birthdate": '''August 3 '''Description: Bright, bubbly, and open minded, Minnie just wants help. She trusts her friend Jimmy "Jangle" O'Connor as if he was her father. Unknown to even herself, she is trained in almost all forms of combat, which helped her gain the trust of Jangle in the first place. In the right situation, she will, unbeknownst to her, use all of her courser training to keep her friends and herself safe. She is still learning about the Commonwealth, and how to properly interact with people. She shy, but will accept you no matter what. She does not realize why someone may be disliked for something. Due to a burn accident, which resulted in the discovery of her being a Synth, her finger flesh has burned away to reveal her robotic-fingers. She has a bad habit of ripping away more skin as it heals itself, almost as a personal reminder to her of who she is and what she needs to learn more about Backstory: Graceful and deadly go hand in hand for MN-13. With the highest Sniper record in the Courser class and more than adequate in any combat situation, she is a synth to be feared. She has preformed many missions above ground for the Institute, but one mission opened her eyes. It was her first mission of its kind - find a Railroad agent and kill her. Stealth by her side, she went in for the kill when the location was silently filled with mirelurks. She had the option of shooting the huge crabs sneaking up on the Railroad agent, or shoot the railroad agent and leave her to either decompose or be eaten… So she took the shot at the mirelurk. This gave the agent enough warning and reaction time to draw their weapon and defend themselves. Afterward MN-13 made her presence known, and spoke to the Railroad agent. She was another Synth who had been freed. MN-13 didn’t understand what had changed, but she wanted to know more. She wanted to see what this Synth got to see every day of their life. She wanted to be able to make a choice to explore. When she returned to the institute with news of a failed mission, she was labeled as defective and scheduled for deconstruction. Her memory was wiped, and put aside. MN-13 was dead. She woke up in the grass in thin pajamas. The sun bright and the sounds of the Commonwealth coming to life around her. She was… somewhere. Wait, who is... Me? With only an identification tag on her wrist, labeled “MN-13” And a note in her pocket that read, “Good luck, Minnie”. She was alone, confused, and afraid. She got up and started to wander. Finally seeing what looked like a city (the settlement Concord) in the distance. Eager to find out where she was, she started straight for it, but was distracted by a sudden jingling sound. A few yards from the road was a tall man in a baseball uniform, easily over six feet tall, and skin like dried apricots. His bag glinted in the sun with various colorful buttons. Minnie called out to him and he looked up, startled. He motioned for her to come toward him, so she did. He introduced himself as Jimmy O'Connor, but everyone called him "Jangle". She introduced herself as Minnie, and she didn’t know who or where she was. Jangle invited her to come with him on his deliveries. She agreed. She learned many things about Jangle. She learned that he was a Ghoul, and that not all humans looked like him. She learned that he was frozen in time at age 42, but he had been a ghoul for around 85 years. She learned about the settlements, and where to grow the best tatos, and why the sky was blue, and the conversations went on and on until it was well into the afternoon and Jangle has lead them both to Goodneighbor. He introduced her to the mayor, John Hancock, and everyone else who would listen. It seemed as if Jangle knew everyone in the Commonwealth, and they all liked him. Jangle said that he would help her until she can stand up by herself, but that was never to happen. Minnie and Jangle are almost always together now. Though Minnie can hold her own, she has grown to love the Ghoul man and his crazy antics, stories, and history lessons. Occasionally at night, in her dreamlike state, Minnie will have flashes of her old memory as a courser. S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats S''' - 6 '''P - 7 E''' - 6 '''C - 2 I''' - 5 '''A -7 L -2 Category:Non-Ghouls Category:Synth